


Masks Upon Masks

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Masks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going undercover at a masquerade ball - is that ironic, or Alanis Morissette ironic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks Upon Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt I received back in September for my 100 followers on tumblr celebration. icywind wanted a costume party or masquerade ball situation. Sorry it's so late, bb! How about we call it an early birthday present?

Couples spun around the dance floor, light glinting off of their sequined masks. More people gathered at the open bar, or were socializing in small groups scattered around the room. Damn Stark’s dress code – every single male-identified guest was wearing a traditional black tuxedo with a white shirt. It allowed Stark to stand out in his all-white tux, but it made finding anyone else difficult.

“What the hell constitutes an interesting mask, Nick?” Phil muttered to himself. Too bad Nick wasn’t actually here suffering right alongside him. He was sorely tempted to take his mask off to see better, but one guest had already been ejected for walking around without one. He would just have to approach every man wearing a colorful or unusual one. Why couldn't the contact have included some details, like an exact description of the so-called interesting mask? Most of men wore simple black eye masks, but a few independent spirits were sporting some truly outrageous fashions, taking advantage of the one loophole in Stark’s strictly enforced dress code. Phil hoped the man wearing the flashing neon lights wasn’t the guy he was here to meet – he was the opposite of low profile and Phil didn’t want to catch Stark’s attention just yet. He adjusted his mask and fiddled with the ostentatious ring he wore to identify himself to his contact.

His contact wasn’t likely to be on the dance floor, so Phil made his way through the crowd to the bar. The bartender, also masked, took his order of rum and coke - hold the rum - without a blink.

“Not taking advantage of the free booze?” a voice said in his ear.

Phil turned and eyed the man standing next to him. His mask was a feathery purple monstrosity. Should he consider that interesting, or just plain tacky? “Unlike Stark, I try not to mix business and pleasure,” Phil replied.

“That’s smart. Disappointing, but smart.” The man smiled. It was a nice smile, and if Phil hadn’t been working, he would have already tossed a cheesy pick-up line his way. He had a pretty good success rate with them, and they also helped to weed out people with no sense of humor.  “Nice tie,” the man continued. “You’re a fan of Captain America?”

Phil blinked in shock. The pattern on his tie was Captain America’s shield, subtly woven into the fabric –black-on-black. How the hell had the other man picked it out in this lighting? “Thanks. Not many people notice the pattern.”

“I see things, especially when I’m paying attention.” His smile took on a flirty edge.

The hell with it. “Oh? And what else caught your attention?”

The bartender brought Phil’s drink and he took a grateful sip. Now was not the time to flirt, he told himself sternly, no matter how friendly and well-built this guy was. Too bad this kind of thing never happened when he went out for real. Maybe it was because his face was hidden? That was a lowering thought. Phil set his glass down again, his ring catching the light. The man beside him tensed.

“Too bad about Hammer’s stock, huh?” the man said, his tone no longer friendly.

“Yeah. But fortunes are made and lost every day,” Phil returned the code phrase evenly. Apparently tacky did equal interesting. It was ridiculous to be disappointed that the man was his contact. There had never been a chance of their meeting going anywhere even if the guy hadn’t turned out to be criminal scum.

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk.”

Phil nodded. “Lead on.” There was no way he was going to allow the man to get the drop on him from behind.

His contact obviously felt the same way.  As they made their way around the room, he kept Phil on his right, slowing down any time Phil fell behind. Their progress was awkward, moving in fits and starts of suspicion. How did criminals get any business done, always having to watch their backs around each other? That was probably why they had so many minions and thugs.

They reached a quiet hallway and walked side-by-side past Stark’s partial collection of paintings and sculptures before stopping in front of one of the unmarked doors. His contact punched a code into the keypad. The door swished open and the man stepped inside, Phil right behind him.

The man turned swiftly, a gun in his hand pointing at Phil. Phil had already drawn his and returned the favor. The door swished closed.

“How did you get that past security?” the man demanded.

Phil raised an eyebrow. _That_ was what the guy was worried about? “Place your weapon on the ground and slide it over to me.”

As expected, the man did not comply. He reached up with is free hand and knocked his mask off. “Fucking thing,” he mumbled. “How ‘bout you put _your_ weapon on the ground and slide it over to _me_? Then you can tell me who’s been selling you Stark’s blueprints while we wait for security.”

“Excuse me?” Phil reached up and pulled his own mask off.

“You’re not getting out of here, so you might as well tell me what I want to know. I’m asking nice. Stark’s lawyers won’t.”

“JARVIS, explain please.” The man’s eyes widened.

“Certainly, Agent Coulson. The man in front of you is Clint Barton, the independent consultant Mr. Stark hired to look into his ‘disappearing tech’ problem.”

Phil lowered his gun, and Barton did the same. “Agent?”

“Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. We’re investigating Stark’s disappearing tech.”

“Well shit. You’re not the broker then.”

“Not the last time I checked,” Phil agreed. “JARVIS, why wasn’t SHIELD informed about Mr. Stark’s independent consultant?”

“I believe this was Mr. Stark’s way of arranging an introduction.  He wishes me to inform you he does not trust SHIELD to return his stolen technology and to that end, Mr. Barton will be assisting your investigation.”

“It would be helpful to have a liaison specifically for this investigation. Ms. Potts is far too busy.”

“Liaison,” Barton snorted. “You can tag along with me if you promise not to get in my way, but I’m not liaising nothing. Independent contractor, remember?”

Phil’s phone beeped. He holstered his gun and answered it.

“ _Stark just told me about the PI he hired. Have you met him yet?_ ” Fury said before Phil could speak.

“I have.”

“ _I hope he’s pretty, because you’re going to be seeing a lot of him. He and his partner are officially part of your team._ ”

“Thanks for the heads up, boss.” Phil ended the call. “It looks like you’ll be tagging along with me, Mr. Barton.”

“What, you’re not worried I’m going to get in your way?”

“I think I can handle you.”

Barton laughed. “I just might let you, too.” He holstered his gun. “Since you’re going to be _handling_ me, you should call me Clint.”


End file.
